1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a soft pad structure of glasses, and more particularly, to a soft pad having a lining pad for providing comfortable wearing experiences for users and can be rapidly combined to a glass frame. The soft pad can be further extended to form a decorative member to decorate the glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For coping the different requirements, the glasses are developed and having various kinds of glasses nowadays, such as the industrial safety glasses, the sunglasses, the sports glasses and the sight corrective therapy glasses. When a user chooses a pair of glasses, the most important key point is the comfort. There are many reasons affect the wearing comfort, such as the material, the weight and the size of the glass frame, and the installing angle, the installing method and the material of the nose pad.
For improving the comfort while a user wears, a foamed plastic is attached to the inner surface of the upper portion of the eyeglass to form a lining pad. When a user wears the glasses, user's face can close to the lining pad without directly contacting the hard frame. This design can improve the comfort of wearing and avoid imprinting the face after a long time wearing. In addition, if the glasses are industrial safety glasses, this design can prevent the face from directly crashing of the hard frame while the glasses are crashed. However, as the conventional glasses utilize the foamed plastic to be a leaning pad, the crash-resistance and the comfort are bad and the leaning pad is unchangeable, so it is inconvenient for repairing. Besides, an attachment process is increased while manufacturing the glasses, so the efficiency will be lowered and the cost will be increased.